


Nieporozumienie

by KCiacho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Misunderstandings, These Two Being Dorks, english version later, first fic, i dunno how to do tags
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCiacho/pseuds/KCiacho
Summary: Connor podsłuchuje rozmowę Fowlera z Hankiem.





	Nieporozumienie

Gdy Connor usłyszał krzyki z gabinetu Kapitana Fowlera nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Wiedział, że Kapitan i Hank mają wybuchowe charaktery, więc krzyki na spotkaniu nie były niczym dziwnym. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał swoje imię, zainteresował się. Gdy wychwycił je po raz drugi, nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości. Spokojnie i bez żadnych podejrzeń, usiadł przy biurku, które znajdowało się najbliżej gabinetu Kapitana Jeffreya i zaczął rozmawiać z policjantem, do którego owe biurko należało. Choć z zewnątrz wyglądał na zainteresowanego rozmową, to tak na prawdę skupiał się jedynie na rozmowie Hanka z Jeffreyem.  
-Fowler, na litość boską, przecież widzisz, że Connor dobrze się spisuje!  
-Hank nie interesuje mnie to, skończycie tę sprawę, to nie chce go tu widzieć.   
Serce Connora, którego istnienia nie był świadomy, zamarło.   
Chcą go oddać do CyberLife? Ale... Dlaczego?  
Jego statystyki w związku ze złapaniem przestępcy wynoszą 97,4 % i to wszystko dlatego, że ostatnim razem porucznik Reed zatrzymał go na posterunku i Connor nie dobiegł na czas, a morderca uciekł za miasto.   
A może dlatego, że codziennie wraca do domu z Hankiem, chociaż nie potrzebuje on odpoczynku? Connor jest androidem, do życia nie potrzebne mu jest jedzenie, spanie czy kąpanie. Może Kapitan miał dosyć tego, że marnował czas i nie zostawał na posterunku w nocy.   
Był miły dla wszystkich policjantów, nawet dla Gavina, chociaż ten nim gardził. Nigdy się nie kłócił, robił wszystko o co go poproszono.   
Ale może to za mało?   
Connor wstał od biurka i grzecznie powiedział policjantowi, że musi coś sprawdzić w aktach. Android postanowił, że się postara jeszcze bardziej i Kapitanowi szkoda będzie go odsyłać.  
Kilka godzin później, Hank zbierał się już do domu. Gdy wychodził z budynku, poczuł, że czegoś mu brakuje, obejrzał się.   
Gdzie jest Connor?   
Zawrócił do komisariatu. Mężczyzna znalazł androida przy swoim biurku, czytającego akta sprawy.  
-Connor chodź, odłóż to już. Idziemy do domu, jutro to skończymy.   
-Nie ma potrzeby poruczniku, chyba znalazłem przełom w sprawie, ale muszę coś jeszcze sprawdzić.  
-Dobra, jak sobie chcesz. Ja padam na twarz.  
Gdy Hank wychodził, Connor westchnął i oparł się o fotel. To będzie długa noc.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Hank obudził budzik o ósmej rano. Przetarł twarz ręką i ziewnął. Przez chwile leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, lecz po chwili coś pochwyciło jego uwagę. Cisza. W domu było cicho. Hank pomyślał, że Connor może wyszedł z Sumo na spacer, lecz po chwili usłyszał człapanie czworonoga. Dziwne. Zwykle Connor rano robił śniadanie dla porucznika, choć nigdy o to nie prosił ("Jeśli będziesz się tak nie zdrowo odżywiał to nie dożyjesz emerytury"), wyprowadzał bernardyna i razem udawali się na posterunek.   
Po godzinie Hank w końcu dotarł na komendę i zobaczył Connora siedzącego przy swoim biurku.  
-Hej, Connor o której tu przyjechałeś? Dlaczego na mnie nie poczekałeś? - zapytał Hank, siadając przy swoim stoliku.  
-Witam Poruczniku. Nie poczekałem na ciebie, ponieważ nie było mnie w domu. Nie wróciłem wczoraj.  
-Co? Dlaczego nie wróciłeś?   
-Ponieważ jak już wczoraj Ci powiedziałem, znalazłem przełom i przestępca już siedzi w celi. - Connor zignorował tępy wzrok porucznika i mówił dalej. - W nocy wpłynęła nowa sprawa i właśnie wróciłem z terenu wraz z podejrzanym. Wszystko wskazuje, że to nasz sprawca. Teraz wypełniam tylko raport.  
-Słucham? Powinieneś wrócić, aby ci kable się nie przegrzały czy coś.  
-Poruczniku, jestem androidem, nie potrzebuje odpoczynku, więc nie widziałem sensu w powrocie do twojego domu. A moje kable 'nie przegrzeją się', jak to określiłeś.  
-Nie widziałeś sens... Connor kurwa mać, po to była rewolucja, żeby pokazać, że androidy są równe ludziom. Nie pierdol, że nie potrzebujesz odpoczynku, co jakiś czas musisz się podłączyć, bo padniesz. Następnym razem, jak mówię, że koniec na dzisiaj, to znaczy koniec i zabieram cię z powrotem do domu.  
-Ale, poruczniku...- zaczął Connor.  
-Żadnego kurwa ale, wracasz ze mną do domu, koniec kropka.  
-Porucz...-  
-Nawet nie zaczynaj, bo mnie nie przekonasz!  
-Por...- Hank znowu mu przerwał.  
-Jeśli zaczniesz znowu, z twoim tłumaczeniem, że jesteś androidem, to ci coś kurwa zrobię, Connor ty...- tym razem to Android mu przerwał.  
-Hank! Nie rozumiesz mnie! Ja chcę to robić! Chcę być potrzebny! - Android podniósł głos a jego dioda Led zmieniła się z koloru błękitnego na żółty. - Nie chcę żebyście mnie oddali do CyberLife! - po chwili jak to powiedział, jego oczy zrobiły się duże i z przerażeniem zorientował się co powiedział. Gdyby Connor był człowiekiem, to w tym na pewno momencie by zbladł.  
-Poruczniku, przepraszam, nie chciałem krzyknąć. Błagam, nie chciałem... - Dioda LED Connora szybko zmienił się z żółtego, na czerwony.  
-O czym ty bredzisz? Kto chce cię oddać? Jeśli Reed Ci znowu coś powiedział... - Hank już wstał z krzesła i zaczął kierować się w stronę Gavina.  
-Słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Kapitanem. Wiem, że po zakończeniu tej sprawy mam się spakować i wrócić do CyberLife.  
Hank wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela, z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Po chwili ciszy zaczął się śmiać. Connor zmarszczył brwi.  
-Nie rozumiem, co tu jest do śmiechu.  
-Connor, boże, jak na androida-detektywa jesteś całkiem głupi.  
-Nie rozumiem. - Powiedział zdezorientowany android.  
-Nikt nie chce cię odsyłać. - Hank powiedział z uśmiechem.  
-Ale Kapitan wyraźnie powiedział, że nie chce mnie tu widzieć jak skończymy tamtą sprawę.  
-Tak, tak powiedział, ale chodziło mu o to, że masz się wybrać na urlop. Jako honorowy policjant masz prawo do odpoczynku, a ja wiem, że lubisz tu pracować, praca jest jak twoje hobby, więc nie dasz się przekonać na przerwę.  
-Urlop? Dla mnie? Przecież ja nie potrzebuje odpoczynku, jest mi tu dobrze.  
-To samo mu powiedziałem, że uprzesz się, że tego nie potrzebujesz. Ale Fowler stwierdził, że skoro mamy traktować androidy jak równych, to urlop też im się należy. A skąd inni pracodawcy mają brać przykład jak nie z policji?  
-Rozumiem... Czyli nie muszę wracać do CyberLife? - Connor spytał cichym głosem.  
-Nie wracasz tam już nigdy i nawet nie myśl, że się tak nas łatwo pozbędziesz. Jesteś kolegą po fachu i trzymamy się razem. Pamiętaj o tym. - Hank powiedział i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
-Dziękuje poruczniku.


End file.
